User talk:SirBlaze
Report Hi there. I completed your last report, but for future reference, please don't report him on the user profile headers report page, as this page is solely used to report people who have spam on their global masthead. Please direct your vandalism reports to Report:Vandalism. Thank you. Edit: The reason I'm saying this is because it's not the first time you've been asked. 05:28, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you very much for letting me know. I haven’t completely learned where and how to properly use the VSTF functions when I need to make a report, and I actually didn’t see that edit summary you mentioned when it was made. :We’ve had a big problem with the sockpuppeteer I’ve been reporting from the PJ Masks Wiki (LionersLion12) and I’m very happy you’ve let me know the proper page to send the reports from here on out. :You and the rest of the VSTF have my highest respect for dealing with what you deal with every day, and I’m happy to take this advisory and use the service properly starting the next time I need to use it (which I feel like won’t be long given how many accounts this person has been using to disrupt our wiki and our affiliated wikis...) I think I’ve had about 20 accounts of his globally blocked and it baffles me how he keeps coming back. :Also, I have two questions. :#At times, the user I’ve been reporting creates wikis either against me or in plans to attack other wikis including the one I manage. I reported one the other day but one of the VSTF members told me to report it to FANDOM staff instead. I was confused because it mentioned on the wiki report page that purpose of harassment was a condition to report, but maybe I wrote or reported it incorrectly? :#The same user has had a history of creating accounts in my name, either mocking my name or putting obscene words within it, impersonating me. Isn’t there a report section that is meant for impersonation accounts? If so, where is it so I’ll know where to report if this happens again? :Again, thanks so much for running this by me, and please excuse me if this reply wasn’t written in a proper talk page format. I’m not very familiar with talk pages as all wikis I edit and manage on use message walls. I hope this message gets to you, anyway. :All the best, :Sir Blaze, editor of FANDOM 05:47, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for understanding, and it's no problem, we're happy to help you out. As for your questions: If the page says it's fine to report harassment wikis, then do it. If a VSTF member says something, bring it up and if in doubt, the VSTF member will contact staff and ask what to do. ::There is no section for impersonation accounts because that's usually a social issue, where we as VSTF members don't interfere. However, if he starts doing what the user I blocked did (cross-wiki vandalism), then you are free to report him to us. ::Don't worry about the talk page format, I fixed it for you. :) 17:16, May 23, 2019 (UTC)